Should've Been Mine
by PolHop
Summary: Penelope's one mistake was now going to follow her for the rest of her life. Too bad she couldn't talk to her best friend about it. Not after he dismissed her without a care in the world. What is a girl to do when she realizes her life was changing forever? I own nothing.
1. Positive

**Hi! So I needed an angst filled story to make my muse happy so here it is. I haven't decided yet if this will be a M or a T rating so I will keep it as T right now, but it might change. If you have a moment let me know what you think. No worries friends, my muse is working on ALL my other stories.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Penelope scurried into her lair, making sure no one would see her. She did not need an audience for what could possibly be the worst or best moment of her life. She was thankful the team had been preoccupied enough to leave her alone for most of today.

She threw herself in her seat forcing the seat to glide along the floor almost hitting the wall. "Relax!" she scolded herself.

She moved so she was right in front of her computer, pulled out her phone to see how much longer she needed to wait. _2:23:08_ minutes left until her life could possible change forever.

She put her head down taking a deep breath trying to control her nerves. God, how did this even happen? Worst part was she had no one to talk to about it. Yeah, she had JJ but she never talked to JJ about her real life issues. That was always left up to Morgan.

Some best friend he turned out to be.

She didn't even know what really happened between them. One moment they were best friends, the next some bimbo named Roxana was hanging all over him. It was like Morgan forgot he had a life outside of her. Sure, she was happy for him, but at what cost to her, or their friendship. Morgan threw her away like an old worn out toy.

 _Damn him!_ She tried to hold back the tears she could feel. How the hell was she supposed to deal with this if she couldn't even talk to her best friend? _He's not your best friend anymore_ she reminded herself. Now he had Roxana.

What hurt her the most, was him dismissing her when she needed him. She couldn't count the number of times she'd let him spend the night after a particularly bad case, so he could vent. She never judged him or told him to leave, Hell, some nights after a case involving children he'd ask if he could sleep in the same bed as her, just so he could feel her warmth.

She was _always_ there for him, but the one time she really needed him… nothing.

She should blame him for the predicament she was in right now. If he had just taken five minutes to let her talk she would have never gone to the bar.

 _"Hey Morgan, you got a minute?" she asked, a little timid. They hadn't really talked much lately but she really needed her best friend right now. Last night she had walked into Kevin's apartment only to discover he had been cheating on her for the better part of a year. It killed her inside, and she really needed to talk to Derek. He always made her feel better._

 _"Not really," he said, not looking up from his paperwork._

 _"Oh, I thought Hotch said we could leave the paperwork until Monday?" she tried again to get him to engage with her._

 _"Yeah, but If I get this done now, I won't have to do it later. I have a hot date with Roxana, and I want nothing to bring me down." He was quiet for a moment. "I just want to think of her and me alone all weekend with_ no one _bothering us." When he said "no one", he finally looked at her._

 _She got it; she was able to take the hint. Alright, so Agent Morgan didn't want her to_ bother _him anymore. Fine. "Sorry to bother you." She turned on her heel and decided a bar night was in order._

Her alarm on her phone going off caused her to jump bringing her back from her memory. Was she really ready for this? Well, she had no choice.

She looked down at the stick:

 _Fuck!_

She closed her eyes for a moment but then jumped when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Hey Garcie," JJ's voice came into the room.

Garcia quickly moved the stick out of view and turned to her friend. "Hi Peaches!" She tried to sound as normal as possible. But really how normal could she sound?

"You coming with us, right?" the blonde woman asked, as she looked her friend up and down.

"I don't know, JJ. I have some things I need to take care of." Penelope was trying her hardest to bite back the tears she could feel pricking her eyes. She wished JJ would leave so she could figure out the next step she needed to take.

"Are you okay? You don't look okay," JJ commented, looking at the distressed look on Penelope's face.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm fine, I promise. I just need to get some stuff settled," she tried to reassure her friend.

"You can do that later. Right now, you're coming with us. We all need this, Pen. We have drifted apart so much recently." JJ walked over to her friend, pulling her up out of her seat. "Just look at you and Morgan. It's weird not seeing you act normal. We all need some relaxation and fun. Come on. We'll get sloshed and have the boys drive us home."

Garcia gave the best smile she could. How in the hell was she going to make it through tonight? "Alright JJ, if you insist I go, then let's get to it."

JJ took her arm happy Penelope was going to join them and headed towards the elevator where the team was waiting for them.

"You okay, Garcia?" Reid asked, looking at his friend, "You look kind of pale."

"I'm alright, Boy Wonder." She took his arm and looped it with hers something she used to do with Morgan as they made their way into the elevator. She made sure to avoid her ex best friends eyes, knowing he could read her like a book.

* * *

Morgan watched Penelope loop her arm around Reid's. He instantly stiffened. That was something she did with him, not Reid. And now look at her; she wouldn't even pass a glace his way like he wasn't good enough for her to look at.

He studied her face for a moment; he could feel something was wrong. He was always so in tuned with her, even after months of not speaking. Then he groaned. _Damn it!_ No wonder why she took Reid's arm. He had been an ass to her countless times since he had gotten with Roxana.

He and Roxana were on their last legs anyway. She was too clingy, and if he were being honest, he missed Garcia. He only stopped talking to her when Roxana insisted on it. He didn't know why he went along with it, but Garcia had Lynch, so it didn't matter.

 _This ends tonight!_ He was going to get her back. He needed her in his life. He was stupid to push her aside. And if the looks of it said anything, Garcia needed him now more than ever. Reid was right she did look pale, and one could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

* * *

Garcia was sitting at the table trying to keep her composure for the night. She just needed to get through a couple of more hours, and then she could go home and let everything out.

"Hey Baby, I got you a drink," Morgan said, handing her a Fuzzy Navel, her favorite drink. She instinctively picked it up and brought it to her mouth ready to take down a huge gulp. However, before she did she remembered. She placed the drink back onto the table and looked up at the man who handed it to her.

"Thanks, Agent Morgan. But I do not need you buying me drinks tonight," she pushed the drink closer to JJ and got up to head to the bar.

She heard the sharp intake of breath from her former best friend. There was no way in hell she was going to willingly open her arms for him right now. Why? His bimbo Roxana couldn't come out, so now she would rank among his friends. Hell no!

Maybe it was still setting in and she felt like she needed to blame someone, but she was pissed at him. Even more than she was before. It was his fault she was in this state. If he had just talked to her she wouldn't have gone to the bar that night.

"Hi ya, sweet cheeks," Penelope flirted with their regular bartender. He was always willing to drop everything and get whatever she wanted.

"Hey, pretty lady. Havin' your usual?" he asked. "I haven't seen you in a while, not since that night you were dowin' the shots,"

That night was something she did not want to think about right now. "Uhh kinda," she stammered.

The bartender stopped what he was doing to look at her. "So what are you havin' if your havin' a 'kinda usual'?"

"A Fuzzy Navel…" she trailed off for a moment. "… a virgin Fuzzy Navel."


	2. The Stranger

**Oh wow! Thank you for the overwhelming support for this story! You all are so amazing. I really needed an angst filled one so this will be it. Thank you again.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

As Penelope waited for her drink she looked down the side of the bar. Her eyes cast to the stool at the end that ultimately changed her life forever.

 _She had been sitting at the bar for about an hour drowning her sorrows in copious amounts of alcohol. She had a shitty life, a shitty life where she was destined to be alone. If the past couple of hours had proven anything to her, it was that. Kevin had cheated on her and Derek her 'best friend' pushed her aside._

 _"Hey, sweetheart," a deep voice spoke from behind her. She turned to see a dark handsome man moving to take the vacant seat next to her. "Don't tell me a pretty little thing like yourself is here all alone."_

 _She snorted when she turned to him. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

 _"Oh, you're feisty. I like that," he said moving in a little closer._

 _"Feisty is an understatement, stud." She tried to smile at him._

 _"How are you here alone?" he asked again._

 _"Because I will be alone forever," Penelope stated matter of factly. The alcohol was definitely speaking for her now._

 _"Now, that's a little dramatic, don't ya think, sweet girl?" He gave her a smile._

 _"Ehh, I have come to face facts, handsome man. It's alright, though. I know where I stand and I'm good with that. I can't keep a boyfriend, and the one man I am in love with is so far out of my reach it's laughable. Plus I_ bother _him." She got the bartenders attention and motion to get her another shot_ and _drink. When he placed the new drinks in front of her, she grabbed the shot and downed it, then took a gulp of her Fuzzy Navel as a chaser._

 _"You shouldn't drink because you're upset," the man continued. "What you need to do is get even and have the night of your life." He placed his hand on her knee, rubbing small circles with his thumb._

 _"How would you suppose I do that, stranger?" She cocked her head to the side, looking him up and down. Even in her inebriated state, she could tell he was a regular Don Juan he reminded her of her Hot Stuff. Was he even her Hot Stuff anymore? Nope, she couldn't call him that. A best friend didn't bother the other when they needed support. He had been an ass to her. If she were being honest with herself, she knew this was how he always was. He'd get a new girlfriend and she was nothing to him_ again _. She was only there when he needed support his bimbos couldn't give because_ she _was the only one that knew_ all _his dark secrets._

 _But that didn't matter anymore. If he couldn't give her the common courtesy to even talk with her, she was done with him. So, here she was, drunk in a bar, with a stranger trying to chat her up. She had to give it to the man: she knew her state right now wasn't at the top of her game, but he still kept at it._

 _"Dance with me," he said. It was more of a demand than a request. It must have been the alcohol taking effect because she downed her Fuzzy Navel and held out her hand for the stranger to take it._

 _The man kept her close as they danced, making sure never to remove his hands from roaming her body. She was stiff at first; she wasn't one to dance in public, but the alcohol and the way this man touched her made her feel powerful and desired, something she desperately needed at that moment. She had been so down when she first got to the bar. But this handsome stranger, whoever he was, had a way with his body. He caressed her curves, making her feel like nothing she had ever felt before._

 _It felt good to be wanted by a good-looking man. She felt confidant in her abilities, so she spun herself around and started to grind her hips against him._

 _She wasn't surprised when after a few dances he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Come home with me tonight, and I'll make sure you forget all about your worries."_

 _She turned in his arms, "You think you can handle me, Big Boy?"_

 _He grabbed the nape of her neck pulling her closer to him. He let his lips hover over hers, then he brought them down. "I_ know _I can handle you."_

"Here ya go." The bartender handed her the drink she ordered, giving her a sympathetic look. "You want me to make it a virgin if any of your friends come to buy you a drink?"

She nodded her head lightly, "Yes, handsome."

She turned to stare at the barstool one more time before turning back to the table. She wasn't surprised to have all eyes on her. She knew the way she left was kind of rude. But she was over life at this moment, though. She took a gulp of her drink and headed over to the table.

"Garcia?" JJ questioned looking at her friend who had taken a huge gulp of her drink again.

Penelope wasn't quite sure what did it but something in the drink made her sick. She felt her stomach turning as soon as she swallowed the liquid. _Oh shit!_ She threw the drink down onto the table nearly spilling it and made a beeline towards the bathroom.

Penelope made it to the bathroom just in time to expel the contents of her stomach. She felt someone grab her hair and start to rub her back as she continued to heave into the toilet.

When she was done she turned to see JJ trying to help her up. "Penelope, what's going on? Are you okay?" she asked.

Penelope made her way to the sink, rinsing her mouth out. She splashed water on her face trying to control what she was feeling. She couldn't do this anymore. She was hanging on by a thread and she knew it was about to snap. This was going to be her life for the foreseeable future: getting sick, growing bigger with a _stranger's_ baby. What in the world was she going to do?

She looked at her friend in the mirror and what she saw in her eyes made her start to well with tears. JJ was so concerned for her. It actually made Penelope feel loved, something she was missing the past couple of months. "JJ," she said quietly before turning to face her, "I messed up. Über bad."

JJ could see the desperation on Penelope's face. "Sweetie, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is."

"It is," Penelope said, assuring her. How could it get any worse?

"Talk to me, Pen. What's going on?"

Penelope took a deep breath, "JJ… I'm pregnant." Finally saying the words out loud opened the floodgates of her emotions. The tears she had been trying to hold off all night finally broke past the seal. JJ instantly incased her in her arms as Penelope started to sob into her shoulder.

"Have you told Kevin?" JJ asked, rubbing her friend's back.

Hearing what JJ assumed made her stiffen then cry even harder. God she felt so stupid, "It's… Not… Kev- Kevin's," she got out through the tears. JJ pulled Garcia back to look into her eyes. "Oh JJ, I don't even know his name!" she cried harder.

JJ's heart broke for her friend. She knew there was more to this story, but that needed to wait. She pulled Penelope back onto her arms, letting her cry for a few moments. When the sobs started to slow she spoke softly, "I'm gonna go out to the team and tell them I'm taking you home, okay? You're staying with me for the next couple of days, and we will talk about everything."

Penelope nodded against her shoulder signaling her understanding. She was so thankful JJ wanted to take her home and would let her stay a few days. She did not want to be alone right now.

"Go out to my car. I'm going to tell the team we're leaving. I'll be out there soon," JJ said, wiping away the tears from Penelope's face.

JJ left Penelope in the bathroom to clean up as she straightened her own self out making her way over to the table.

JJ watched as every member of their group studied her as she made her way back over to them. When she made it she grabbed her and Penelope's bag and handed Morgan some money to pay for her drinks, "I'm taking Garcia home, she is not feeling very well."

Morgan grabbed her arm, before she turned to leave, "What's going on, JJ?"

"She isn't feeling well, Morgan." She said, as she moved away from him.

She headed towards the door, thankful to see Penelope waiting outside next to her car. Tonight her and Penelope were going to have a long talk.


	3. Let Me Explain

**AN: I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has supported me with this story. Classes start today, so I might not be able to update as often but I will try.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Morgan watched as JJ left with Penelope's belonging out of the bar door. "What the hell was that about?" he asked, turning to the group. "Does anyone know what is going on?"

"I have no idea," Hotch remarked, looking completely bewildered as the rest of the table. He knew Penelope had been acting off lately. He planned on talking to her in his office about what was going on with her, and what just happened proved he really needed to speak with her.

"She has been acting standoffish recently," Reid started. "The other day I brought her some files, but she seemed so distracted."

Morgan sat down, taking his beer in hand. "What a lousy best friend I've been. I didn't even notice a difference in her. I've been so preoccupied with _other_ things, I've been giving her the brush off."

Rossi, not pulling any punches, looked directly at Morgan "You have been a lousy friend to her. She blames herself for the fallout you two had. The whole team has been a mess lately. If you haven't noticed, she hasn't been her normal self in the past couple of months. Did you ever even bother to ask why? As her self proclaimed best friend, I would have thought you'd be more attentive?"

"I get it alright. I was a shitty friend," Morgan said, angrily, "But if she needed me or any of us, for that matter, she could have come to us."

"Could she have?" Rossi continued, "Morgan, when she would walk into the room you wouldn't even look her way. Normally, you'd be the first to help her into her chair." Rossi shook his head, "This whole team has been at odds lately. She probably felt like she couldn't confide in any of us. No wonder why she worked so hard to hide the Kevin issue."

"What about Kevin?" Reid asked.

"He cheated on her," Rossi stated, "She hasn't talk to anyone about it. I only know because Strauss called me into her office about their dissolution of interoffice relationship agreement."

"What?" Morgan asked, completely blindsided.

"Because I was the one that vouched for their relationship to begin with, I now had to vouch for their separation. I had to put my career on the line saying the break up wouldn't effect their jobs."

"Okay," Hotch said, a little annoyed Rossi never told him. "But how do you know he cheated on her?"

Rossi gave Hotch an apologetic look for not telling him, but it wasn't his place to tell. "When she went to Strauss about the dissolution, she apparently broke down and told her everything about it. Strauss thought we all knew and mentioned it in passing while I was there."

 _"Agent Rossi, please have a seat." Strauss told him as he made his way into her office._

 _"What's this about, Erin?" Rossi didn't mind having to come up to her office, but the woman still irked him._

 _"I need you to sign these," she handed him the papers. Rossi took a quick glance at them, before looking up at Strauss. "They need to be signed by you seeing as you were the Agent that vouched for Ms. Garcia and Mr. Lynch's relationship to begin with."_

 _"Oh, yes." Rossi said, he had no idea about the breakup. If he thought about it, though, Garcia had been acting off recently. "When did they file for their dissolution of relationship?"_

 _Strauss looked Rossi up and down, before answering, "Ms. Garcia came in here the other day asking what she needed to do." Strauss' cold expression softened for a moment, "Between you and I Dave, I feel bad for her. My heart went out to her,"_

 _Rossi gave her a strange expression,_

 _"I know most of the bureau thinks I'm a heartless bitch, but no one deserves to be cheated on,"_

Morgan saw red. How could he have been so blind to her pain? Once again, he felt like an ass for pushing her aside. "When did this happen?"

"A couple of months ago," Rossi said, taking a drink. "I tried to talk to her about it, but she put on a happy front and diverted the questions to something else. She's always been good at masking her pain to everyone but _you_ , Morgan."

Rossi was right. She would put on a façade when she was hurting; she never wanted to be a burden on anyone. Morgan was always able to see past it, though, until now. "Why didn't you tell any of us?" Morgan stood up abruptly.

"It wasn't my place to tell." Rossi shrugged his shoulders, "When she's ready she'll talk about it.

"Bullshit," Morgan threw some bills on the table and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked.

"I'm going to get some answers. Kevin cheating on her did not cause her to look and act like she just did," Morgan said angrily.

He left the bar without even a look back. He was pissed. How could she not tell him Kevin cheated on her? He would have dropped everything to help her. Was she too good to tell him now? Did she even value their friendship anymore?

 _Fuck!_ What was he thinking? Of course she didn't tell him anything. He had barely spoken to her in months. He was jackass. He threw her aside like some broken toy. She did absolutely nothing to cause the rift between them. He was the one that pushed _her_ away.

He shook his head as he drove towards JJ's house. This ended tonight. He needed his best friend back.

* * *

They walked into JJ's house. "Let me make sure Henry is asleep and then we can talk, okay?"

Penelope nodded as she made her way into the living room. She felt so stupid right now. Her emotions were so raw that she felt like she was about to snap. She was thankful it was JJ that came into the bathroom to see if she was okay- not that I would have been anyone else.

"Hey, Garcia," Will said, walking into the living room. "You okay, Pen?" he asked, in his drawn out southern accent.

"I-" She started to say she was fine, but why lie? There was no reason to lie anymore. She was far from fine, "No, I'm not okay."

JJ came into the living room with a bottle of water and handed it to Penelope. She looked at her husband with a sad expression.

"If you two ladies need me, I'll be in the kitchen," he said, standing up to leave them to talk.

"No Will, it's okay. You can stay. You're going to hear about this sooner or later so you might as well hear it from me," Penelope said, in one of the saddest tones he had ever heard.

He looked back at JJ who nodded her head at him, "Okay, Pen."

Will took a seat in the chair while JJ sat next to Penelope, holding her hand. "Go ahead, Penelope. Start from the beginning."

Penelope gave a sad smile, "There were these two hippies who-"

"Penelope," Will said, mimicking her smile.

She took a deep breath. "Okay…" She looked into JJ's eyes before speaking,"… a couple of months ago I went over to Kevin's apartment to surprise him. When I walked in he was- he was cheating on me,"

"That bastard," JJ said, as she felt her anger rise.

Penelope, ignoring the comment, continued. "Turns out he had been cheating on me for six months. I was so devastated. I threw his key in his face and left. I had nowhere to go that night so I ended up walking around town, until I was so tired I had to go home."

"You could've come here," Will said, before JJ could.

"I didn't need to burden you guys that late at night. You have Henry to deal with."

"You aren't a burden, Pen. Ever," JJ agreed with Will.

"Could've, should've, would've…" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "There is more to this story."

"Please continue," JJ said.

"The next day at work I was still so distraught. I spent the whole day a complete mess. I saw Morgan was still in the office so I took a chance. I knocked on his office door, hoping he would take a look at me and realize I needed my best friend." She felt the tears start to prick her eyes. "I really needed him, but-" The tears started to spill out. "But he dismissed me, saying I was a bother to him and Roxana."

JJ stiffened in her seat. The next time she saw Morgan she was going to hit him up side his head.

"I decided to head to the bar and drown my pain in booze," Penelope said, shaking her head. "I was there for about an hour when a handsome man came up to me. He told me to stop drinking away my pain and get even instead. We danced for a couple of songs together and well…" She looked down, ashamed. "… I went home with him." She quickly looked up at Will and JJ, "I don't ever do that. I have actually never gone home with a random stranger before in my life," she said in a hurried panic, "but he made me feel so attractive and good. I don't know I just went with it." She was so ashamed and her emotions were so raw she felt like she needed to explain herself.

Penelope watched Will and JJ both nod their heads in understand. Neither of they faces held judgment, only compassion.

Penelope had been bottling everything up with no outlet for months now, so she decided to tell it all, "The next morning when I woke up, I was completely disgusted with myself." She shook her head, shame washing over her, "I finally got a good look at his face and he looked so much like Derek." She wiped away her tears, "God, I feel so stupid. That was probably one of the reasons I actually went home with him. Not only did he look like Derek, he treated me like Derek _used_ to, when I meant something to him. I grabbed my clothes and left as fast as I could."

"It happens, Garcia. We all make mistakes," Will said.

Penelope looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "I started not feeling well a couple of weeks ago. I thought it was the flu or something, but then," she took a deep breath, "I realized I missed two periods."

Penelope looked back at JJ. "I had just taken the test when you came into my office to get me to go out tonight,"

"Oh honey," JJ said moving closer to her, to pull her into her arms.

Penelope started to sob against her. "I don't even know his name," she cried out, not meeting anyone's eyes. She didn't want to see the disappointment on their faces. She was so ashamed of her actions. How could she have been so stupid to go home with a complete stranger and then not use protection? "Oh God, what if he gave me something?"

"Shh, it's okay," JJ tried to sooth her.

Penelope pulled out of her arms. "It's not okay, JJ. I screwed a man I know nothing about. And now I'm having his baby… and… and… what if he gave me something?" She sobbed falling back into her arms.

"Penelope, you're going to be okay," Will spoke while getting up to move over to her.

"How can you say that? I don't know the father of my child. I have no way of supporting a baby. I've always wanted children, yes. But I don't want to do this alone. I don't want to be a single mother because of some one night stand that left me knocked up."

"Penelope, you're not alone. You got me and JJ here," Will said, softly.

"He's right, Garcie." JJ pulled her back into a hug. "First thing in the morning I'll call my doctor to get you an appointment."

Penelope nodded her head, "I don't know what to do."

"Right now, you need to get some sleep," Will said, grabbing her hand pulling her off the coach.

JJ led her to the guest room. Will was right. Garcia needed to get a good night sleep and in the morning they could work out what to do next.

Will was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. He checked to see Morgan standing there before opening it. Instead of moving aside to let him in, he motioned for him to step back as Will walked out to the front porch closing the door behind him. "What can I do for you, Morgan?"

"Will, is Penelope here?"

Will, remembering Penelope's story, felt anger rise inside of him at the way Morgan had treated her. "Morgan, what do you need?"

Morgan was taken back by the bitterness in Will's voice. Will was always so calm and level headed. He never let his emotions take a hold of anything. "I need to see Penelope. Is she inside with JJ?"

"Penelope just went to bed, Morgan. I suggest you try and talk to her another time," Will drew out in his thick southern accent.

Morgan took a deep breath. "Can I please speak to JJ at least?"

Just then JJ opened the door. "Who are you talk- oh, Morgan it's you."

Morgan looked at the bitter expression on JJ's face. "JJ, can I talk to Penelope?"

"She just went to bed, Morgan," JJ spat a little.

"What is both of your problems?" Morgan asked, annoyed with their attitudes. Yeah, he was sure Penelope told them he had been an ass to her, but that still didn't warrant them to treat him like shit. He was there to fix what he messed up not start anything else.

JJ took a deep breath. "Sorry, Morgan. It's not completely directed at you. Some of it is…" she continued, giving him a look that spoke volumes. "But right now isn't the time, okay? Will and I have some stuff we need to work out. When Penelope can, I'll have her call you."

Morgan knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with either of them tonight so he sighed in defeat. "Please, have her call me when she wakes up."

Will nodded his head before turning to go inside leaving Morgan behind. A few moments later JJ followed him inside.

Will turned to her. "We have to help her,"

"I know," JJ agreed. "I'm glad she told us. Tomorrow I'll get her an appointment at the clinic and we can go from there. I'll also call Hotch to come over so she can tell him."

"Do you think she'll keep the baby?" Will asked.

"She has always wanted to be a mom, Will. There is no way she would give up the baby."

* * *

Penelope sat motionless in JJ's guest room. She finally told her secret and everything was out in the open: from Kevin cheating on her, Morgan dismissing her, her one night stand, and now her pregnancy.

She put her hand on her belly. "It's me and you kid. I know you being conceived wasn't planned, but I promise you I will do everything in my power to give you a happy life. I've only know about you for a couple of hours but, I love you just the same."


	4. Telling the Secret

**Hi All! Thanks for all the awesome support. I know I have posted a chapter everyday to this story; all of your support makes me want to write all the time. Shh, don't tell my professors I'm writing in class.**

 **This chapter gets a little rough at the end. There will be some strong language, just a heads up.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Morgan walked away from JJ's house, confused. He had no idea why they were treating him so poorly. It wasn't like he did anything directly to them. Yeah he wasn't there for Garcia, but neither were they. So why where they pushing him aside, denying him the right to see her?

He huffed as he jumped into this car right as his phone rang. He looked down to see Roxana's number pop up. Rolling his eyes, he answered.

"Morgan," he said as he placed the car in drive.

 _"Hey baby, I was wondering where you are?"_ she asked in a sultry voice.

"I went out with the team, Rox." He sounded a bit miffed, but he was annoyed at how clingy she was getting. Not to mention he was still pissed about the Garcia situation.

 _"Oh, are you on your way home? I'd love if you'd come keep me company."_

"I'm not in the mood tonight, Rox."

 _"Oh…"_ She lowered her voice. _"Well, I know just want to do to get you into the mood. I'm wearing your favorite outfit,"_ she coaxed.

"And what would that be?" he asked, knowing what she would say.

 _"Nothing."_

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up the phone looking in the review mirror. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Garcia tonight so why not go to Roxana? Garcia wouldn't even get out of bed to see him.

Something inside of him felt wrong, though. Now, that he knew about Penelope's breakup and with the way she acted at the bar, nothing seemed right. There was a strong bond between him and Garcia and it was slowly falling apart.

 _Screw this!_ he thought. Why the hell would he go to Roxana? He didn't want her. All he wanted right now was to fix him and Penelope. Get them back to where they once were.

He turned his car and headed home instead. He couldn't go and sleep with someone else when he knew his best friend was hurting.

* * *

The next morning Penelope woke up to the smell of breakfast. The last time she woke up to this was almost a year ago when she had fallen asleep at Derek's and he decided to cook for her.

She thought about him for a moment and then bile rose in her throat. Derek and her would never be the same again. After the past couple of months with the way he treated her, when she would try and talk to him, and then now the pregnancy. She needed to close that chapter of her life. Derek and her were no longer "Morcia" as she had dubbed them. They were so far apart there could be states between them. They were barely even coworkers anymore.

She looked down at her belly. It didn't really matter anymore. She had a new reason to live her life and it wasn't Derek for once. She was going to be a mom. She smiled for the first time since finding out.

Penelope Garcia was going to be a mom.

The more she thought about it the better she felt. She was going to have to do some back tracking to see if she could find the father but at this moment she didn't mind. She was going to put one foot in front of the other and be the best mom she could be.

She walked out of the guest room and into the kitchen. "Mornin' " she said while walking over to Henry, "Hi my little man,"

"How you feelin', Pen?" Will asked as he turned a pancake over.

"I actually feel better this morning." She smiled at him; "I feel like I had a weight lifted off my shoulders last night after telling you guys."

Will nodded his head as he continued cooking. JJ walked into the room and smiled at them, "Mornin' Garcie,"

"Hiya Peaches." Penelope looked at her friend.

"I just got off the phone. We have an appointment set up for 1:15 today. It was their last appointment for Saturday." JJ told her.

Penelope gave and appreciative smile, "Thanks JJ. I wouldn't know what to do without your help."

"You won't have to find out now will you?" JJ smiled at her,

Penelope gave her a small smile. She hoped that statement was true. She was going to need all the help she could get.

* * *

Derek paced his house. He couldn't get the image of Penelope running to the bathroom out of his mind. She seemed so distraught and then not to mention her dismissal of his peace offering when he handed her the drink. He never thought she would be so cold to him. Yeah, he messed up. But people made mistakes. He had made plenty when it came to her, but she always took him back.

He would do or say something stupid like when he told her she needed to do her job better . He didn't mean it that way, but it still came out harsh. The next time he spoke to her, she told him their love was like a rock.

It didn't seem like that anymore. Their love was nowhere near a rock. Everything was so messed up.

How was he going to get her back when she wouldn't even talk to him? He had tried her cell countless times once he got home. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He knew something was really off with her more than JJ and Will were letting on.

Come Monday he was going to lock her in a room if he had to. He needed to get her back in his life, and he was willing to do anything to get her back.

* * *

Penelope walked into the BAU Monday morning with JJ beside her. The doctor's appointment went really well on Saturday. She was told about the changes her body was going to go through and gave her a prescription for her prenatal meds she would need.

After talking with JJ and Will on Sunday, she agreed with them about telling the team. JJ had told her how they were all worried about her on Friday when she left the bar and how she thought it would be best if she was open with the team. She would then realize she wasn't alone and everyone would be supportive of her.

So here she was walking into the round table room with the sonogram in her bag. Ready to let everything out.

"Morning Garcia, you feeling better?" Reid asked as her and JJ made their way into the room.

Penelope gave Reid a small smile. "Yes Boy Wonder. I am feeling much better."

"You didn't leave because Kevin cheating on you right?" Reid asked, not understanding that Garcia didn't know Rossi had told them.

Rossi coughed loudly, making Reid look his way before giving him a serious look.

"Excuse me?" Penelope asked nearly falling back at the question. Had they always known about Kevin cheating on her? Didn't that make it worse? They knew and never even asked if she was okay?

"Rossi told us, he had to sign your dissolution of relationship," Reid clarified. Not wanting to look at Rossi.

Penelope relaxed a little. She was going to have a little talk with Rossi when she got the moment, but right now she needed to tell everyone about her pregnancy. She looked to find Derek staring at her intensely. She shook it off, glancing back at JJ for support.

JJ gave her a slight smile, so she continued. "No Reid, I did not leave because of Kevin. I ended up getting sick."

"And you couldn't tell us yourself? You had to send JJ?" Derek spat. He was pissed at her for not calling him back all weekend when he tried to talk to her.

Penelope looked back at JJ for the support she desperately needed at that moment. With another slight smile from her, she gathered the strength she needed to tell the story.

"I really wasn't in the position to tell any of you, Morgan." She looked at Hotch as she continued to speak, knowing looking at him would be the easiest. She couldn't tell this story if Morgan kept pushing back on her.

She reached into her bag, pulling out the sonogram. When she looked back up to the group, all eyes were still on her. "Right before we headed out Friday night I found out some news." She took a deep breath, "I found out I was pregnant. I guess the drink didn't agree with me, so I had my first bout of sickness. JJ took me to the doctors Saturday where they confirmed the pregnancy." She swallowed hard, making sure not to look the direction of Morgan.

"Congratulations, Kitten," Rossi said.

"Well, this explains why you ran off," Hotch said. "Hailey couldn't even stand orange juice when she was pregnant with Jack. Congratulations, Garcia." He could tell this wasn't really a happy moment for her and that it came as a shock. He assumed it had to do with telling Kevin they were having a baby.

"Yeah, " she gave a small smile, "I guess the baby doesn't like orange juice." She held up the sonogram. "Would you like to see?"

The sonogram picture was passed around the room and when it was handed to Morgan she watched his eyes examine the picture then snap to her face. "So you're having a baby with the man that cheated on you?" he spat at her, not knowing where his anger was coming from.

Penelope was taken back. Morgan had no right to treat her with any hostility. He wasn't there for her at all when she needed him. This just proved to her more and more their friendship was over. She looked him dead in the face with as cold as and expression as she could manage, "It's not Kevin's baby, Morgan."

With that she turned and left the room before the tears spilled out. How dare he show any sign of hostility towards her? Screw him! This baby has nothing to do with him and if he has a problem with it then he can deal with that on his own.

She made it into her office before the tears fell. When she turned to shut the door, Morgan was right there in her face, pushing her back into the room, closing the door behind him. "Who's baby is it then if it's not Kevin's?" he demanded.

The tears she had felt were long gone, now all she felt was anger, "that is none of your business, Agent Morgan."

"The hell it isn't! My best friend get's knocked up and she doesn't even tell me about it first. Nope, you went to JJ," he snapped pissed at the fact she wouldn't tell him alone before she told the group.

"Screw you!" she yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are demanding answers? Best friend?" She turned her nose up to him. "Some best friend you turned out to be. Where have you been, Morgan? Where were you all the times I tried to talk to you? Have you even noticed the way I was acting? Did you even care? Nope, you couldn't because I was a _bother_ to you."

"A bother to me? Jesus, Penelope have I ever told you that you bothered me?" he shot back.

"As a matter of fact you did, Morgan. You said that I was a bother to you and Roxana." She eyed him. "You know what? Get out. Even before you told me I was a bother to you I tried to talk to you and fix us, but you dismissed me."

"You didn't try hard enough," he said angrily.

"Are you kidding me? Friendship is a two way street. I did try, Morgan. You're the one that gave up."

"Who's the father?" he demanded once again. He watched her turn away angrily and head over to her computer, ignoring his question. "Jesus Christ, Garcia." Realization dawned on him. "You don't even know who the father is do you?"

She turned to him so fast it almost made his head spin. "I told you it was none of your business!" she spat. Who the fuck did he think he was, saying that to her?

"You don't, do you? I never pictured you, Penelope getting yourself knocked up by a complete fucking stranger." He was so pissed right now. His best friend was having a baby by someone she didn't even know.

"I guess you don't know me very well now do you, Morgan? Guess you never really knew me to begin with!" She didn't know what was worse. His reaction to the news or him being able to read her so well he could tell she didn't know who the father was.

"I guess you're right, Garcia. 'Cause the Garcia I know would never be stupid enough to screw a stranger and get knocked up in the process." His eyes shot daggers at her.

"Oh, so it's okay for you screw every god damn thing in a skirt, but I can't? You need to get out before I have security remove you," she said, so venomously he turned to leave.

"No need, Garcia." He turned on his heel slamming the door behind him.

Penelope sat down at her desk tears streaming down her face. She never thought the person she had called best friend for years would have treated her like this. He showed no compassion for her situation. If Penelope knew one thing, it was this last straw was the end of their friendship.

* * *

Morgan stormed past Hotch as he left Garcia's office. What the hell was she thinking screwing some stranger? Was it because Lynch cheated on her? That is no excuses to go out and get laid. What in the hell was wrong with her?

He thankfully made it outside. He felt like the walls were closing in on him inside the building. His best friend, the person that meant the most to him was pregnant.

His phone started to ring, and he looked down at it in case it was Hotch. When he saw Roxana's number, he did the only thing he could think of: he took his phone and chucked it clear across the parking lot.

He put his head in his hands as he heard the phone shatter.

His best friend was pregnant. Pregnant…and it wasn't his baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the support. This chapter isn't rough like the last one. So at ease friends.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **PolHop**

* * *

Morgan walked over to the side of the building to lean against it. Everything inside of his was going haywire, and now he just ruined any chance of getting Penelope back in his life with his outburst. He didn't mean to sound like an insensitive asshole, but he did. He was just shellshock about the situation. This all should have happened differently.

 _"Hey Baby Girl, I got you your favorite." Morgan said, as he placed a Fuzzy Navel in front of her. The team had decided to head to the bar that night after a long case._

 _"Why thank you, my hunk of burin' love." She took the drink, giving him a wink._

 _"I remember the first time I ever bought you this drink," Morgan spoke. "You were dead set on Long Island's. I knew you would love this drink, it screams Penelope. Now, look at you. It's become your favorite."_

 _She gave him a saucy smile. "My favorite thing is sex on the beach," she purred._

 _Morgan let out a growl. "Let's head to the beach right now then."_

 _She took it as his usual flirty banter. Before she could say anything Kevin came up to her, "Hey, Penny Pie."_

 _She leaned over to give her boyfriend a kiss. "Hey, Kev. Thanks for coming out."_

 _Morgan watched Kevin hang all over her after he left them to go to the bar. He didn't get it. What did Kevin have that he didn't? Yeah, he was super smart, but still. Kevin didn't treat Penelope the way he should be and that irked him. If he had her as his, he'd treat her like the goddess she was._

 _Why couldn't she see that he wanted to be the one all over her, telling everyone in the world she was his? Morgan was drawn out of his thoughts when a woman appeared at his side._

 _"Hi ya stud," she said giving him the once over._

 _"Hey," he said coldly, not really wanting to deal with her at this moment._

 _"What's got you at the bar all alone here?" she asked, touching his arm._

 _"I'm not alone, I'm here with my team," he said while pointing over to the table._

 _"Then why aren't you over there with them?" she asked._

 _He didn't have an answer for her. He wasn't about to tell a stranger he didn't want to be around his team because the love of his life was hanging all over her boyfriend._

 _"Wanna dance?" she asked him, moving closer when he didn't answer her._

 _He looked back at Penelope who was leaning over to kiss Kevin. He needed to harden his heart when it came to her. She obviously didn't want him. "Sure," he said, taking her hand. "Name's Derek."_

 _She led him to the dance floor. With a smile, she responded, "Name's Roxana."_

* * *

Hotch walked into Garcia's office after watching Morgan storm past him. He was able to hear the tail end of their conversation and he knew it didn't go over well.

He knocked on her door before letting himself in. Seeing the aftermath of the conversation with Morgan made his heart go out to her. She sat at her desk, head in her hands and crying. "Garcia?"

She looked up from her position to see Hotch bringing a chair closer to her, preparing to sit. "You wanna talk about it?"

Garcia shrugged her shoulders. She wanted this day over with. Yeah, so she messed up, but that gave Derek no right to hurt her maliciously and imply she was a whore for making one mistake. She had never done anything to purposely hurt him like he had just hurt her. In fact, she would normally go out of her way to make him feel better about some of the poor choices he had made in his life. That's what a best friend did; they supported you no matter what the issue was. She had been there countless times for him. But the way he treated her just now, this was the last straw. She might have to work with him, but she would never let him into her or her baby's life.

Hotch took his seat next to her, "Start from the beginning."

She took a deep breath. "A couple months back I found out Kevin was cheating on me. I was devastated, which is understandable, so I went to Morgan in hopes he'd be willing to talk to me, maybe make me feel better about the situation. I know we weren't doing very well, but I needed my best friend that night. I don't know, I guess I was being naïve thinking he would be there for me."

Hotch nodded his head in understanding, wanting her to go on.

"He wasn't appreciative of my stopping by his office so after he dismissed me as a _bother._ I decided to head to the bar. Long story short: I met a man, and…." She could feel the tears prick her eyes. As she felt the shame wash over her, she was still embarrassed by her lack of inhibition and her willingness to go home with a complete stranger. She put her hand on her belly. "Now I have this."

Hotch looked at her for a moment, trying to register the news she had just given him. He had so many questions to ask, but for the first time in his life he had no idea how to ask them.

He opened his mouth to speak when she stopped him. "Before you ask, no I don't know who the father is. It's not that he took advantage of me, or anything. I was a willing participant in the evening. I just don't remember his name. Actually I don't think he ever told me it." Her mother would be rolling in her grave right now. She did not raise her daughter to be so ignorant. "I made a mistake, and out of that mistake, came something majorly life-changing."

"Do you know what you want to do?" Hotch asked softly.

"I might not know the father of my child, but that's the thing. This is _my_ child. I could never willingly give it up to a stranger or terminate. Everything happens for a reason, right? Well, this baby is my new reason to live. Even if I have to be a single mom and do this on my own."

"You won't be on your own Penelope," Hotch assured her.

She looked at him surprised he used her first name. He never did that. It made her feel warmed inside he was willing to be there for her.

"I wasn't there when Hailey needed me with Jack. I would be more then happy to be there for you in any way you need." he said, meaning every word. This could be his chance to rectify his failings. He missed a lot when Hailey was pregnant.

How could Penelope think any of the team would let her do this alone? Penelope was their _happy_ in otherwise a very dark job. He cursed himself for not going to her sooner about the way she had been acting. Even someone who wasn't a profiler could tell she was off lately. He wished he'd noticed the issue with Kevin. He didn't want her dealing with this on her own.

Even if Morgan didn't want anything to do with her, she still had the rest of the team, all of whom would give their own lives for her.

"I-" she started, but stopped. "Thank you, Hotch."

He nodded, "You know you can always come to me."

"I know, Bossman. It wasn't you. After the whole Kevin thing and then going out to the bar, I just- I didn't want to tell the story. Because if I did I would have to tell the _whole_ story."

Hotch nodded understanding what she was referring to.

"The team is going to be excited about the new addition, Garcia. The BAU just grew by one more." He gave her a small smile.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Not everyone."

"Don't worry about him, Garcia. He's not worth it and he'll eventually come around."

Hotch stood up to leave. "You had it right before. You have something new to live for. Having a child is extremely rewarding. You get to watch your creation grow before your eyes. Be there for their first steps, first words." He thought back to Jack and the conversations over the phone when Hailey would tell him about Jack's firsts. He vowed to be there for Penelope anyway he could, even if it was to just share in the firsts.

"You're right. I do have a new reason to live." She gave a small smile. She was happy about this. Not happy how it happened, but she was happy nonetheless.

* * *

Morgan made his way back into the building. He felt like an ass for the way he treated Penelope. He let his emotions get the better of him and he lashed out at her. When really he was just trying to proses everything she had told them.

She didn't ask to be pregnant. He knew it was just a mistake. Hell, that same mistake could have happened to him countless times.

 _Damn it!_ he thought, he basically called her a whore.

He needed to come up with a game plan on how to fix this. Even if it wasn't his baby, he needed to be there for her, get back to what they used to have, before Kevin and Roxana. He'd do anything to be the one to raise the baby with her.

He needed to learn to keep his disappointment in check and figure out a way to fix them, before it was too late…if it wasn't too late already.

 _Tonight,_ he thought… tonight he would go to her house to fix things.

* * *

AN: I wanted to show Derek's side a little. He is still an ass for the way he treated Penelope, but now we have a little back-story. Prepare yourself for the next chapter… him showing up does not go well…


	6. Running Away

**Hello my readers! Here is the next installment of Should've Been Mine. There is some strong language in this chapter. We also see more of Derek's POV during this at the end. No worries, the next chapter will have Penelope's reaction, and some much needed support from her family at the BAU. Also, Tudee- I don't know if you read this story but thank you for all of your reviews. I wish I had a way to answer your questions.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Penelope was siting on her couch glad Hotch had let her go home early for the day. After her confrontation with Morgan, she needed some alone time. Since finding out about her pregnancy, she had been with someone at all times. This was going to be the first time she would really be able to sit and process everything that was happening.

Before she left the office she was assured she wouldn't be alone in this journey. Everyone had gone out of their way to make her feel loved and supported. Not one of them made her feel less of a human about not know the father the way Derek had.

She had made sure to avoid him when she was leaving. Having one confrontation with him was enough in her book for one day. She looked around her apartment and spotted the one picture she kept up of her and Derek. After months of not speaking, she had slowly started to remove all reminders of him, but she couldn't put away this one picture.

One Halloween they had gone to a carnival and as they walked along the fair they came across a haunted house. After begging, he finally gotten her to agree to go in. It turned out to be a lot of fun, even Derek hollered when a zombie jumped out in front of them. On their way out of the house the attendant snapped a picture of them.

The photo showed them both looking at each other with love as they laughed. It was her most cherished photo she had. It reminded her of the good times. The times before she became a distant memory for him.

She got up and retrieved the picture, "We'll never get back to this. Not now," she said as she placed her hand on her belly. She opened a nearby drawer and placed the photo inside. She knew now she would forever need to close that chapter of her life.

* * *

Derek stood outside her apartment door, trying to ready himself to knock. He knew he was the last person she would want to see, but he needed to try and fix what he had messed up. She was going to need support and he knew he was the one she would need it from.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. When the door opened, he saw the shocked look on her face. "Hey, Garcia. Can I come in?"

Her face became cold in a instant, but she stepped aside to let him in. "What do you want, Morgan?"

He moved inside and sat on her couch, hoping she would follow suit. When she did, he let out a sign of relief. Maybe this was going to be easier then the thought.

"What are you doing here, Morgan?" she asked again. She didn't need him belittling her actions right now. All she needed to do was get a good night sleep and try to wash away everything that was happening.

"First, I want to apologize. I said some thing's I shouldn't have before," He tried to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"You said what you wanted to say, Morgan," she said coldly.

"I shouldn't have said them." He watched as she placed her hand on her belly in a protective manner. What did she think, that he was going to hurt her? Damn it! He was here to try and apologize. He started feeling his anger rise as he pictured her carrying another man's baby, again.

"Derek, you said what you wanted to say. I'm fine with it," she snapped. "Does Roxana know you're here?"

He was taken back by her coldness; this was not the Penelope he knew. Even if he had messed up, she was always so willing to take him back, "No, and it doesn't matter if she does or doesn't. I'm here to talk about you and your issue."

 _Fuck!_ As soon as he said it he knew he messed up. He watched as she pull farther away from him.

"Issue? What issue, Morgan?" she spat, "Are you talking about my baby? Because my baby is _not_ an issue. The only issue I have is _you_."

"I didn't mean it that way." he tried to back peddle.

"How'd you mean it then?" Her eyes were cold as she stood up.

"I-I," he stuttered, not knowing what to say. He didn't mean to call her baby an issue. He was referring to her not knowing who the father was.

"What gives you the right to come here and speak to me about any of this?" she snapped at him, holding her belly.

"I didn't mean it how it came out, Penelope," he tried again. "You're my best friend. I would never call your baby an issue."

"You are _not_ my best friend anymore, Morgan. And if you aren't saying the baby is an issue, are you referring to the fact that I don't know who the father is instead?" She stormed over to the door, yanking it open. He jumped up, slamming it shut.

"No! Well…yes." he said, "I mean, come on, you don't know who you are having a baby with. How do you plan on raising a child on your own?"

"Okay, so I don't know who the father is. That doesn't mean I can't raise this child on my own. Women do it all the time, you pompous asshole. You have no right to come in here and assume I can't."

"Are you fucking kidding me? When did you get so naïve? You have never been one to fuck some stranger. And I never thought you'd be dumb enough to not use anything." He felt his anger getting more intense as the moments passed.

"You know what, Morgan? You weren't there for me! You are the reason I went to the bar that night. I found out about Kevin, and I really needed you. I went to you, but you know what you did? You threw me aside. So I did the only think I thought I could do. I went to a bar got piss drunk and fucked a guy until I couldn't walk anymore." She spit venom at him, finally telling him the night she conceived this life altering child was the night he decided to call her a bother.

"So it's my fault you couldn't keep your legs closed?" His eyes narrowed at her as she walked away.

She stopped walking to her bedroom after hearing his last comment. She spun around to stare him down, "Yep. That's right I couldn't keep my fucking legs closed. Because out of the two of us _I'm_ the one who would sleep with any person that gave me attention. _I'm_ the one who would take countless guys home. Right? That's me, Morgan. I must have learned from you. You taught me so well, didn't you?"

"You know what Penelope? That baby is going to be a constant reminder of your mistake," he spat.

"The only mistake I have ever made in my life was loving you. This was not a mistake, I now have a child I can call my own. And I _will_ raise this baby on my own. I'll teach them to love and cherish their friendships because you never know when the person that used to matter most to you decides you're not good enough anymore," she said angrily.

"Not good enough anymore? God damn it, Penelope. I was always there for you. I did everything I could do for you, and more. But you went off with Lynch. If anyone threw someone away, it was you! You threw me away like _I_ was nothing. I told you I loved you, and you decided to break my heart and shack up with Lynch. You're the one that gave up on us and now…" He moved to the door, before he shot his head back to look at her. "Now you're knocked up with a fucking strangers baby. A baby that _should've been mine_." He walked through the door slamming it shut.

He got to his car pulling his phone out and waited until the man on the other end to answer.

 _"Hotchner,"_

"Hotch, it's Morgan. I need a few days off," he spat into the phone his emotions still raw. He went to her apartment to try and fix things, but when she acted so coldly with him he couldn't control his anger. Yes, she needed support, but he was still so pissed she had gotten herself into his mess. And now he needed some time to clear his head before he went back to her. He laid it all out just now. She finally got that she was the one that broke his heart, not the other way around.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Hotch asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. I just need a little time off," Morgan said again.

 _"Are you sure you're alright. Do you need some help or are you going somewhere?"_ Hotch asked again. He had a feeling Morgan had gone over to talk to Garcia, and with the way he was acting right now he had known it didn't go over very well.

"I'm going to Chicago."

* * *

AN: We will get Garcia's reaction in the next chapter along with Momma Morgan's reaction… a hint of what's to come. If you have a moment let me know what you think.


	7. Help Me Fix it, Ma

_AN: I want to thank everyone for their support with this story. It makes my heart swell, so thank you. The story will start to go back up hill now. I still own nothing._

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Penelope leaned against the door after Derek stormed out after voicing his true feelings on the situation she was in. Her heart hurt more now than it had for the past couple of months. This was all so much for her. He yelled at her basically called her a sl-

"Wait a minute." She stopped her thinking; standing up off of the floor the hurt and pain slowly disappearing as anger replaced it, "What the hell- _should've been mine_?" She stormed over to her bag grabbing her cell phone. She was pissed. How dare he tell her she needed to keep her legs closed, and then the next breath say the baby should have been his? What kind of shit was that?

 _"Penelope are you okay? The baby okay?"_ Penelope heard JJ's voice as she answered.

Penelope took a deep breath, trying to steady her anger and hurt, "I-I… No, I am not okay. Morgan just left her and he said… and he said…" She could feel the tears well in her eyes. These emotions were too much for her right now. These baby hormones were going to be the death of her, especially if Morgan keeps being so hot and cold with her.

 _"Sweetie, Will and I are actually driving by your place, coming home from dinner. We'll be there in five minutes."_

"Okay," she said quietly as she hung up the phone. She slumped to her couch, plopping down and trying to gain some strength. How could this be happening to her? She needed to take a step back, try to relax. Her heart was racing and her head was becoming light. This stress was pushing her to the brink.

It was only a moment before she heard the knock at the door. Thankfully she knew it was JJ, and she made her way over to the door letting her in.

"Penelope, sweetie, what happened?" JJ asked pulling her over to the couch after grabbing her go bag that was just inside her door.

Penelope sighed, she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders as she started to speak, "He showed up here. We got into another fight… he said some hurtful things but…" she felt her anger raise, "He told me _I_ was the one that broke his heart. I threw him away and the baby should've been his."

"What?" JJ asked, "Should've been his?"

Penelope shot up off the couch and started to pace, ignoring her question, "He's such a liar. If he wanted me all this time he could have had me. He's just upset I don't need him anymore." she spat.

She stopped pacing to look back at JJ, "Stop me if I'm wrong here but Morgan is what people like to call an alpha male. They take what they want and if he wanted me he would have made it known, am I right?"

"Yes, that's tur-"

"He stood here and told me I broke _his_ heart and in the same goddamn breath I should learn to close my legs." She fell to her knees as she let the sobs poor out, the emotions of the situation taking over her.

JJ jumped off of the couch going to her side rubbing her back, "It's going to beokay, Pen. Come on. Will and I are gonna take you back to our place tonight. Your godson will be glad to see you. " JJ said, knowing it would be good for Penelope to be around Henry and people that loved her.

Penelope nodded her head as they lifted her off the ground.

* * *

Morgan had managed to get a flight out of town that night. He knew it was late, but he needed to get out as soon as possible, to try and regain some composure. He felt like the state of Virginia was closing in on him.

Now he stood outside his Mom's front door trying to get the courage to go inside. He was about to put his key in the lock when the door swung open. "Derek Morgan, what are you doing here?" Fran asked, pulling her son into the house.

"Mamma," he started, but couldn't seem to find the words to go on.

"Sweetie, you're scaring me." She took his hand, leading him to the couch. She could tell by the look on his face he was troubled. Derek never would show up unannounced like this unless something big had happened.

"She's pregnant, Ma," he started, letting out a deep breath.

Fran sat back for a moment looking at her son, taking a deep breath of her own, she grabbed his hand, "So, you got someone pregnant? It's okay, baby. We can get through this." She tried to comfort him, not knowing what was really going on.

"No, that's the thing. It's not my baby, " Derek told her.

"Roxana, cheated on you?" she asked, pulling her son into her arms, trying to comfort him. She knew he had been dating Roxana for a couple of months, but she thought it was just a fling. She didn't know he would be this torn up over her. When he had talked about her on the phone, he made it seem like a take it or leave it situation.

He pulled back. "Roxana? God, no. Penelope, Mom, I'm talking about Penelope."

Fran stared at her son, completely confused. "As in your baby girl, Penelope?" She watched as a heartbroken expression fell upon her son's face. "I don't understand, Derek."

"Neither do I, Ma."

* * *

It was now around midnight and Will was making his way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, when he saw Penelope sitting in the living room, her feet curled up to her chest.

"You okay, Pen?" he asked, moving to sit in the chair next to her.

She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, his drawn out southern accent giving her comfort of some sort.

"I don't get it, Will," she started as she felt the tears prick her eyes. "Can you please explain it to me in a guy perspective? He basically told he always wanted me and I should be carrying his baby. If he felt that way all this time, why didn't he man up? He treated me like shit instead, and now, well…."

"I can't speak for him, Pen. Morgan's got his own demons that most of us will never understand," Will spoke softly.

"He ignored me and even when I tried to talk to him he still shot me down and now. Now, I'm having a baby, and he's only made me feel worse and worse about it," Penelope explained, wiping away a tear. " I love this baby already and he makes me feel like I shouldn't."

"I know this a lot, Pen. Sometimes even the bravest, strongest men can't show their real feelings. When JJ and I were dating, and I was still in Louisiana, I had a hell of a time trying to convince her of my intentions." Will told her.

"But you finally did, and now look at you. You guys are perfect. Morgan could have manned up and told me how he really felt hundreds of times. And because he is mad, he attacks me and the choices I've made." She sighed. "You know what makes me angry, though? Everyone knows I've been in love with him for years. I didn't do a really good job of hiding it. If he really wanted me all he had to do was say something."

"Are you still in love with him?" Will asked.

She looked up at Will, trying to not let her real feelings show. "No."

He gave her a sideways glance, knowing she was lying.

"Yes," she admitted. "I'll probably always be in love with him, but that doesn't make it okay about the way he treated me. He said some pretty awful things; I won't forgive him this time. Yeah I know. It makes me sound like a slut for not knowing who the father is, but it happens. I never thought it would happen to me, but it did, and I now have to live with this. Derek doesn't need to keep throwing my mistakes in my face because he wanted to play daddy. "

"Morgan is one of the most confidant, strongest men I have ever met, but when it comes to any sort of feelings, he is probably the weakest. I'm not excusing the things he said to you or the way he treated you, but he does care about you. Even if he has a shitty way of showing it." Will said, trying to show her Morgan's possible side of the situation.

"I don't think I can ever forgive him." She looked down. "He hurt me too bad this time. And in all honesty, I can't have him in my life if one moment he is going to try and be my friend and the next he is going off the deep end. Not when I have another life to care for now."

Will gave her a small smile. He wanted to try and distract her, from the Morgan issue. "You're going to be a great mom, Pen."

"I'm glad you have faith in me, but I already feel like I've doomed this baby from the start." She said rubbing circles on her stomach, subconsciously trying to apologize to her own baby.

"No, the way I see it, this baby is one lucky ones. They're gonna have _you_ as a mom, Pen," he said, giving her a smile that would rival Derek's.

"See, why can't I find a man like you? You're perfect, Will LaMontagne." She gave him a hopeful grin. "I hope you'll help me teach this baby all things boy." She laughed a little, feeling somewhat better.

"You know it, honey. Henry's gonna be thrilled to find out he is getting a cousin."

* * *

Fran sat back in the chair, completely dumfounded after hearing the whole story her son had told her. She was trying and failing to piece together the information. She took a deep breath. "So let me get this straight. You pushed her away because she had a boyfriend, and you got with Roxana. She tried to come to you one night after she found out her boyfriend cheated on her, and you dismissed her to make her feel the pain she had caused in you? But in doing so she went to a bar met a stranger and is now having that stranger's baby." She looked directly at her son. "And then you told her she broke _your_ heart and stormed out?"

"More or less," he said sitting back on the couch. He didn't want to tell his mother the things he had said to her about her pretty much being a slut and keeping her legs closed.

"Knowing you, you probably went off the handle and said some things you never meant." Fran stated, knowing she was right when Derek sat back on the couch.

He looked at his mother, not surprised she could see right through him. "I'm not proud of the things I said, Mom."

She stood up walked a little closer to him and smacked him hard on the head.

"Jesus Ma, what the hell?" he said holding his head.

"Derek Morgan, what is wrong with you? I thought I raised you better than this. You have probably made that poor girl feel ten times worse than she was already feeling. Imagine how she is dealing with this? She finds out she is pregnant and doesn't even who the father is? And then you shamed her and make her feel even worse? What, all because you are in love with her and didn't have the balls to just tell her?" She slapped him hard on the back of the head again. "I am so disappointed in you, right now son." She shook her head, "I'm glad your father isn't here, or he'd be beatin' your ass. I don't care how old you are."

"Don't say that, Ma." Derek pleaded with her. She had never said she'd been disappointed with him before.

"Say what?" she narrowed her eyes to him.

"That I disappoint you. I know I screwed up."

"Son, you need to listen and listen good. If you love that woman like you claim to love her, then you need to keep your emotions in order. What's done is done. You can't take back the fact that she is pregnant with someone else's baby. You need to be there for her if you ever want her to let you in again," Fran stated matter of fact.

"I'm trying, but whenever I see her hold her belly it reminds me that the baby growing inside of her is not mine…." He looked at his mom's face trying to hold back the emotions he was feeling, "…I want that baby to be _mine_. Not some random guy she screwed."

"Then be the baby's father, Derek. It doesn't have to be your DNA for you to be the father. What you need to do, is show her you're willing to do whatever it takes to be apart of her life and the baby's life," Fran tried to explain, hoping to get him to listen to her and really listen.

"She'll never believe me after the things I've said to her." He put his head in his hands, ashamed.

"She was your best friend for years, right?" his mom asked.

"Yeah," Derek answered not looking up.

"Then she'll believe you. That girl is in love with you just as much as you're in love with her. I've heard you two talk on the phone when you've come to visit and the way you talk about her. There is no denying it. Yeah, you are probably going to have to work your ass off to get her to listen to you, but if you really love her you will do anything you can to get her back." she said, making her son look at her.

"I do Ma. I have never loved anyone like I love her. I just don't know what to do."

Fran moved to walk out of the room forcing Derek to turn and look at her. "We'll come up with a plan. If you've come all this way the least we can do is send you home with a way to get her back." She turned to head down the hallway but stopped short turning back to her son.

She walked back over to him and smacked him one more time hard on his head, "Don't you ever run away from her again. You fight for your woman." With that she left a stunned Derek staring her down as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! If you have a moment let me know what you think. :)


	8. Confrontation

**_AN: I want to say thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. The support you have shown for this story is overwhelmingly amazing. So thank you! You all are the ones that make me want to write, all of your love and support inspires me. As promised this story will turn around, but there is still angst to come. I worked on this update for days, playing around with how I wanted this to come around, if it was too soon or not soon enough. So thank you for your patience. I am finally happy with the way it came out. Oh and by the way, for those of you asking, the Stranger will make an appearance soon._**

 ** _Please enjoy, my friends._**

* * *

Penelope made her way into the office. It had been a week since Derek and her had their last interaction. She was pissed to find out that he cowardly left to go to his mother back in Chicago.

At first she was hurt that he wouldn't stick around to even let her tell her side of the story, but soon she became extremely angry. After talking to her team the past week, she had come to the conclusion she did nothing wrong. Derek never even hinted at liking her or trying to make a move on her. Yeah, he said he loved her _once_ , but that was it. He had that whole night to clarify what he meant, but he didn't. So of course she took it as a family love and moved on. If he meant it as more, he had plenty of time to tell her even after that night but he never did.

He was the one to blame for their falling out not her. Whatever was to come from their relationship was his doing. He didn't even respect their once _solid as a rock_ friendship to stick around to have this out, once and for all. Nope! He left and ran away to Chicago.

She walked into the bullpen and was instantly taken back at the light in Morgan's office on. _Was he back already? He came back and he didn't even attempt to call her or see her again?_

That does it! She wasn't going to let him rule her life with his flipflop attitude towards her and her unborn child anymore. She was finally going to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

Morgan paced nervously in his office. He had gotten in from Chicago late last night, and was ready for today. Him and his mom had come up with a plan to try and convince Penelope he was serious about them, and that he would be willing to do anything to be the baby's father.

He got into work extra early so he could sneak into her lair and start phase one of his plan.

His whole plan went to hell as soon as he heard his office door being pulled open only to be slammed shut. He turned to see the object of his affection staring him down with fury in her eyes.

"Penelope, I-"

"So I see you've come back to work after you run off to your mother like a coward," she spat. "You said what you wanted to say and then just ran off like your opinion was the only one that mattered."

Derek moved from around his desk to stand directly in front of her. He didn't know what to say. He was taken so off gaud with her presence he couldn't form words. His mom and him and come up with phases to win her back and none of their plans included Penelope seeking him out for a yelling match in the beginning of the work day.

She moved closer to him, showing her dominance in the situation. "What makes _you_ think it's okay to criticize _anything_ I ever do in my life? Because, Morgan, it's _my_ life. If I want to raise this baby on my own, I damn well will. And you have no say in the matter. I am going to love this child like it deservers to be loved." She moved a step closer to him, jabbing her finger into his chest.

Morgan looked down at the finger then back to Penelope's red face. He couldn't help the reactions he was feeling. This was the first time she had even shown this much dominance and force in a situation involving them before. She wouldn't even let him get a word in. Strangely enough, he loved it.

"Why are you smirking, Morgan? You think this is funny? You think it's fun to play with my emotions? You told me you loved me and then nothing, na-da, zip, zero. You expect me to have just waited around for you to maybe say it again?" She jabbed at his chest again.

"I'm not playing with your emotions. I told you I loved you and I meant it!" he shot back.

"You meant it, my ass! You never meant it other than friendship. If you wanted me, you know damn well you could have had me at any moment. Everyone knows I've been in love with you for years," she said angrily.

"Wha-"

"And for you to say this baby should have been yours, are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? You must have, because this baby would have never been yours because you never made a move on me. No, you instead wallowed in your self-pity dating Roxana and in the mean time completely ignoring me. I didn't do jack shit to you, Morgan!"

He stepped closer to her. They were so close now she had to look up to look at his face, "I was only with Roxana because I wasn't with you."

"Who's fault is that?" she yelled.

"It's yours!"

"Screw you!" She put her hands on his chest pushing him back with as much force as she could. When she saw him stumble backwards, knocking off some items off his desk, she instantly took a step forward grabbing his collar and pulling him into a kiss. A kiss of pure desperation and hurt.

When she felt his hands thread into her hair, trying to deepen the kiss, she pushed him back again causing him once more to fall onto his desk. "Oh God, why did I do that?"

She turned on her heel nearly running towards the door. She pulled on the handle to open it only for a dark hand to appear slamming it shut again.

He grabbed onto her arm spinning her around so she faced him. He instantly captured her lips with his as he backed her up against the door, trapping her body with his.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he said, "You love me too. That's why you kissed me."

"No. Get off of me!" She tried pushing him back, but his body was too strong for her.

"No, you and I are gonna talk. We're not gonna yell or say things we really don't mean. We are going to - for the first time in months- have a honest-to-God conversation."

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes - God how she hated these hormones. She didn't have the strength to do this anymore; it was killing her inside walking around with this much hurt and anger. She never liked fighting with Derek. It always took so much out of her. But he had said some pretty awful things to her over the course of the past couple of weeks.

"Shh, don't cry," he said as he brushed a tear from her cheek.

She balled her fists and pushed into him one more time, causing him to step back. She then punched his chest a few more times before falling into his arms, sobbing.

He cradled her in his arms for a moment before picking her up and bringing he over to the couch in his office. "I love you," he said, his own voice raw with emotion.

She looked up at him, mascara running down her face, her cheeks red from excursion, her voice was shaky as she spoke. "I wish I never loved you."

He moved his hand to brush his fingers against her cheeks, removing the smudged mascara. "Loving you has been one of the most painful things I have even been through… but baby, loving you has also been one of the most rewarding. I was mad when you started dating Lynch. I pushed you away so I wouldn't feel the constant reminder that you weren't mine. There were so many nights I laid in bed knowing he was probably laying next to you and all I could think about was how jealous I was, how I wanted to be him. And then…" He could feel the raw emotion welling inside of him, "… you're have a baby and that baby isn't mine."

She went to say something, but he stopped her by placing a finger on her lips, while his other hand moved to her belly, "I was so jealous. Every time I went to talk to you I lost my cool instead of trying to fix us. When I found out you didn't know who the father was, I was angry. I was angry because I know that's not you. You're not that girl, I just didn't know how to control my emotions. You've always thrown me for a loop, Baby Girl."

"You were so mean. I didn't ask to become knocked up. I just…" She took a deep breath. "I didn't know what to do that night, and that man, he made me feel special, and desirable. The way you used to make me feel. I just wanted that feeling again," she told him. He tried to speak, but she stopped him. "You hurt me, Derek."

"If I could take everything back I would. Hell, that night I told you I loved you, I would have made sure you understood it the way I meant it, and none of this would have happened…"

She looked down at his hand rubbing circles on her little baby bump. Her head was spinning and her emotions on edge. Could she really let him back into her life? Even after everything that had happened between them? Hotch and Will and assured her Morgan would eventually come around, but did she really want him to? She looked back into his eyes. His eyes begging her to forgive him and give him a chance to right all the wrongs he had done. She couldn't help the feeling of completeness that surrounded her. It had been so long since she felt like this. She didn't want to fight with him anymore; she didn't want to continue to push him away.

"I am in love with you, Penelope. And if you will let me prove it to you, I will do whatever it takes to show you I want to be in your life and be the father of your baby."

She moved back from blinking a few times trying to process what he had said. "Wh-What?"

"I want to be the father of this baby," he stated a little more clearly.

She opened her mouth only to close it again. How did they get to this point? When she walked into the bullpen and saw his light on rage flew through her. They only thing she could think of was storming into his office and giving him a piece of her mind. Somewhere along the line she kissed him- kissed him like she had always wanted to. But there was still so much hurt, and pain lingering around them.

And now – now, after months of not speaking, weeks of fighting and saying hurtful things, he was sitting here looking her in the eyes, as he rubbed her baby bump, asking to the father of her baby. Could she really let him back into her life after everything that had happened between them?

* * *

 _AN: Wow, so like I said I went back and forth with this update for the longest time. I hope I was able to do it justice. Thank you all so much for your support. Let me know what you think. Also, like I said Stranger is right around to corner._


	9. Moving On

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I am trying my best this week with mid-terms. I wanted to get this all out to you today though, so I hope you enjoy it! I know I jumped ahead six weeks, but no worries, everything you all asked in your reviews and PM's will be answered. You are all really the best! All of the support you show me makes me want to write all day long! So thank you all!**

 **I need to give a huge shout out to _EVGRRL09_ \- who I am dedicating this chapter to. She is one super awesome person! **

* * *

**Six Weeks Later**

Penelope sat around the waiting room, nervous. Today was the day she was going to find out what her baby's sex was. She had been putting it off because the team kept being called out of town, and she didn't want to do this alone, but she couldn't miss another appointment with her doctor.

She was now five months pregnant, and everyone could tell.

She looked around at all the expectant mothers with their significant others at their sides. She hated being in the waiting room alone. She had even asked Will to come with her, but he was unexpectedly called away to help with a local case and couldn't make it.

"Miss Garcia?" a nurse asked.

Penelope stood up and moved to the door but not before looking at the receptionist, who gave her a nod of understanding.

The nurse brought Penelope back into the room where she took all her vitals and asked her the typical questions. After getting the information she needed, the nurse handed her a gown for her to change into.

About fifteen minutes later, the doctor knocked on the door before coming in.

"Miss Garcia, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Hi Dr. Thomas. I'm okay. A little nervous," she answered.

"That's understandable. We are finally going to see what you're having today, right?" he asked as he moved over to Penelope.

"Yes. I want to be prepared as possible. I really can't afford any surprises. Even though this one would be a pleasant one." She smiled sweetly at him.

"How has everything been going for yo-" He stopped talking when someone burst into the room.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I'm late. The receptionist said they took you back and that I could walk right in. I didn't miss it, did I?" Derek asked.

Doctor Thomas moved from Penelope's side over to extend his hand. "Ahh, you must be the father. I wondered why she kept glancing at the door."

Penelope gave Derek a small smile as she thought back.

 _"Penelope, I know this is a lot to take in and I'm willing to wait as long as you need me to, but you need to know I'm all in," Derek said as he stroked the side of her face._

 _She sat frozen in her spot on the couch in his office for five minutes without speaking a word. She finally cleared her throat. "I don't know, Derek. We've both said some pretty hurtful things, and now your asking to be the father of this baby."_

 _"I love you," he declared. "I love you with all my heart, and I will spend everyday of the rest of our lives proving that to you. You just have to let me in."_

 _She sat back for a moment, continuing to think about what Derek was asking. She loved him; there was no denying that. No matter how bad he had hurt her or how much she tried to fight it, she would always love him, and only him._

 _She watched him look upon her with hopeful eyes, as he continued to rub is thumb on top of her hand. She knew she couldn't deny him._

"That's me," Derek said after shaking the doctor's hand. He moved over to Penelope's side. "I'm so sorry. As soon as the jet landed, I headed over here." He grinned cheekily. "Don't tell Hotch I used the sirens."

"It's okay, Hot Stuff. I'm just glad you're here," she said as he bent down to kiss her lips.

"It's good to finally see you here. I have some questions for you," Dr. Thomas said. "I need to know a little background about you for the baby's chart."

"Um…" Penelope started. "…well, Derek isn't the biological father." She looked down That was still a mystery, the identity of her baby's biological father. She could find a serial killer with an almost none existent history, but she _still_ couldn't find the man she had slept with five months ago.

"But I will raise him or her like I am their dad. They will never know the difference," he said, kissing her cheek.

Penelope looked at Derek with a huge smile on her face.

Dr. Thomas nodded. "Alright, then. Well, are you ready to see find out the sex?"

"Please," Penelope smiled as she took a hold of Derek's hand.

* * *

Penelope looked down at the sonogram picture in her hand as Derek drove them to the nearby diner. She was so over joyed, she didn't know whether to laugh, or cry, or do both.

Everything was really working out for her. She still had some trust issues with Derek, though. There were times that she thought he was only helping her, because of his hero complex, or she'd remember the hurtful things he had said to her and she'd somewhat pull back from him.

But he had been the perfect boyfriend, even when she was having doubts about his sincerity. He always put her mind at ease, assuring her that he loved her and the baby. He tended to all her needs, and at night, he would lie with his head on her stomach and talk to the baby.

She knew they were moving fast, but it all felt right. It was like they were always meant to be together. Not long after she agreed to be with him, he surprised her with moving all of their belongings into one of his houses he was restoring. Now every night they got to sleep together in each other's arms.

He was such a gentleman. He never once pushed her for anything. One evening after he had gotten out of the shower after a long days work, she surprised him by lying on top of their bed completely naked.

She would never forget the look on his face when he first walked out of the bathroom. Now every night she went to bed extremely satisfied.

Every other day, Fran would call to check in on her future grandbaby. She was more excited then Penelope was about having a baby. She even told her she requested a full month off work for when the baby comes so she would be able to help. It had brought tears to her eyes, knowing that, not only Derek accepted this baby, but Fran had as well.

"You ready to go in, Baby?" Derek asked, still beaming with the news of what they were having. "I need to make sure you and our son get plenty of food. I want him nice and strong when he comes out."

She smiled at him and then looked back down at the sonogram. "Yeah, I'm just so happy right now." She looked up at him. "Now we can start thinking of names."

Derek smiled at her as he brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. "I love you, Penelope."

"I love you, too. Now let's go in. I'm starving," she said, pulling her hand out of his and hopping out of the car.

They made their way into the diner and were promptly seated. They were talking as they looked at the menu and were deciding what they wanted to eat. Penelope was playfully conversing with Derek as she continued to peruse the assortments of items; she was having a hard time trying to decide what she wanted. It all looked so good.

She decided she needed to use the restroom so she scooted away from Derek and was about to exit the booth when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Sweetheart?" a man standing at the opening of the booth said.

She looked to the voice, only to come face to face with the man she's been looking for.

* * *

AN: See, I told you all, the stranger will be making an appearance. How do you all think Derek is going to handle the fact the man looks like him?


	10. Our Son

**AN: You all make my heart beat ten times faster. Thank you for being so amazingly awesome.**

 **Love,**

 **PolHop**

* * *

Penelope's eyes went wide, her mouth went dry and she lost the ability to speak. The man she had been looking for, was now standing right in front of her, at a diner in the middle of the day.

The stranger ignored Derek and moved to get a little closer to Penelope. "It's so good to see you. Damn, we had a good time you look ama-" he stopped talking after Penelope stood up. "Oh shit, you're pregnant?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"Yes," she squeaked out, trying to form some words.

"Too bad, you were one hell of a wild wom-"

"If I were you, I'd stop right there," Derek growled. The sheer terror on Penelope's face had said it all. This was the man that fathered her baby. He had to hold back his anger; this man that was now standing directly in front of them, was the biological father of the baby he called his own.

Derek felt like he'd been sucker punched. He could have been looking in a mirror. The guy could be his twin brother. He went to stand up to place himself in between Penelope and the sperm donor when she raised her hand to stop him.

He knew she needed to talk to this guy, but he didn't like it. He felt like everything he had worked hard to restore was about to be taken away from him. He could see this guy wanting to be a part of the baby's life, and in turn, possibly a part of Penelope's life. He couldn't have that, not when he finally was getting everything he ever wanted.

"I can't believe you're knocked up," the stranger said shaking his head, somewhat disappointed.

"We need to talk," Penelope whispered, taking a deep breath trying to gain the confidence she desperately needed at this point.

The stranger looked at her for a moment, and then at her belly. "Oh, hell no!"

Penelope felt tears start to form in her eyes. This was not how she ever pictured this conversation going. "I think we should go outside."

The stranger took a step back. "Are you trying to tell me, that _thing_ growing inside of you is mine?"

"That _thing_ growing inside of her is a baby," Derek snapped.

"Can we go outside, please?" Penelope asked. The patrons of the diner were starting to look towards them.

The stranger ignored her request looking at her with disgust. "There is no way that baby could be mine. You couldn't get me out of the bar fast enough to fuck me –"

"Watch your mouth," Derek spat, standing up now.

The man looked right at Penelope. "You probably fuck everyone you see. Who's to say this baby isn't the waiter's?" He turned to Derek. "Let me guess: she's trapping you, too?"

Derek took one step closer and decked him right in the face, and then pulled a crying Penelope into his arms, moving to lead her out of the diner.

The stranger looked up at Derek, rubbing his chin. "There is no way that baby is mine."

"You're right, asshole. For all intents and purposes this baby is mine. You might have been the one to father the child, but there is no way you'll ever be his dad," Derek said, pulling Penelope with him.

"You're damn right about that," the stranger said standing up going after them. He caught up with them as soon as they made it outside. "You should have seen her that night. She's a whore. She couldn't get me in bed fast enough. Remember how wild we were, sweetheart? How many times you came underneath me?"

"Stop," she said, looking at him. "This child is your-"

"That baby is not mine. How many people are you trying to pin this baby on? "

"That's it." Derek let go of Penelope's arm and pushed the arrogant asshole up against the outside wall of the diner. "I'm gonna say this to you once. You call her a whore one more time and you'll be shittin' out your teeth for a week."

The man turned towards Penelope. "If that baby is really mine, you need to get rid of it," he snapped.

"You have a death wish?" Derek growled, pushing the man harder into the wall.

"She's nothing but a whore," he snarled.

Derek held him firmly against the wall as he brought his fist up to punch him once again, then threw him onto the ground moving back to Penelope, guiding her to his SUV. He hopped into the driver's side and started driving home.

They continued on their way until he finally spoke. "Were you ever going to tell me he looked like me?"

She turned to face him, her cheeks red. "I-I…"

"I'm not upset. I'm just trying to understand," he said softly.

"If I couldn't have you, I wanted the next best thing… You were all I ever wanted and he was the closest I ever got."

Neither one of them spoke after that, as he continued the drive to their house. He glanced over at her and watched as she rubbed her belly as silent tears fell down her cheeks. He had so many emotions running rampant through his own body, he could only imagine what was going though hers.

He pulled into their driveway but before she could exit the car he grabbed onto her hand. "Sweetheart?"

"I still don't even know his name," she cried, looking at Derek.

"Baby Girl," Derek tried to console her.

"I couldn't even give the baby his last name even if I wanted to," she whispered.

"Why would you ever want to?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know. I don't, it was just a thought." She shook her head. "He made me feel like a whore, Derek." More tears fell from her eyes. "Never in my life had I gone home with a stranger, that wasn't me. Including you, I've only have five partners,"

"Don't let him make you feel like that. You know you're not anything he said."

She looked up at him swallowing past the lump in her throat. "Even you called me a whore when you found out…"

He felt bile rise in his throat. They had come so far in their relationship, but he knew those words he had called her when he found out still hurt her to the core. He took a deep breath to steady his words as he placed his hand on her growing belly.

"This is my child." He looked into her eyes. "This child will never have to worry about his father loving him, because that's all I can do. And I hope before he is born, you won't ever have to worry what his last name will be."

She looked at him cocking her head to the side.

"I want our son to have my last name." He grabbed her left hand stroking her ring finger. "I want you both to have my last name."

"Derek?"

"I know the things I've said to you in the past hurt you. I can't promise you life will always be perfect and that I won't say things I don't mean, but I can promise you that I will love you and our son until the day I die. You both are my world."

She looked down at his hand stroking her ring finger.

"Penelope, this is not how I wanted to do it. I wanted to ask you the way you deserve to be asked, but I don't want you to ever worry about who loves you and what name to give our son."

She nodded her head in understand when he spoke softly.

"Will you marry me?"

She still had tears streaming down her face, but this time they were happy tears. "Yes."


	11. It's Time

**AN: Well hello everyone! Thank you so very much for all of the love with this story. I know it was so intense and it is now winding down. There will be one more chapter for this story. You all are so amazing and make me feel like I can accomplish anything. "Don't let your dreams be dreams…. Just do it!" wink wink.**

 **Thank you for all of the guest reviews! I wish I could thank you all personally.**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

Derek walked into his bedroom to see his beautiful, very pregnant wife lying on her side on the bed. They had decided to get married shortly after he'd asked her. They had a small intimate ceremony with just the team and Derek's sister's and mother in attendance. Neither one of them wanted anything elaborate; they just wanted to be married to one another.

Derek wanted to be married as soon as possible, so that when the baby was born there would be no headaches about him being the father and the baby having his last name.

"How's my super sexy mama doing?" he asked, moving to sit next to her.

"Pregnant," she answered wincing as she moved her hand to her back. "I can't seem to get comfortable no matter what way I move. My back is killing me because our son in here thinks it's funny to use my insides as punching bags." She winced again in pain.

"He's just letting you know he's there," Derek joked. When he saw the look on her face he quickly raised his hands in surrender. "Baby, you know if I could make the pain go away I would."

"I know, Hot Stuff," she said, sighing. "They said it could be any time now. I just really want him out of me."

Derek leaned over to kiss the side of her neck. He knew one way to make her feel better. "Maybe you want _me_ in you." He gently pushed her onto her back, kissing down her neck.

XXXX

Penelope smiled as she laid in Derek's arms. They had come so far. A year ago if someone had told her she would be married to Derek and about to give birth, she would have told them they were crazy as hell and to take a hike. But here she was, laying in, Derek, her husband's, arms. He had his hand resting protectively over her belly, and his other arm was resting under her neck.

She had never been happier than she was at this moment. Yes, the baby technically wasn't Derek's, but that didn't matter. To all of her friends and family the baby was Derek's and always had been. She also was no longer angry at herself for that night at the bar. Everything truly happened for a reason.

She closed her eyes, ready to try and fall back asleep, when she felt the urge to go to the bathroom again. That was one of the things she hated about this pregnancy. She seemed to spend more time in the bathroom than any other room in the house. She carfully untangled herself from Derek and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She was thankful they hadn't put clothes back on after making love earlier in the night. She almost didn't make it to the toilet.

Once she was done, she moved over to the sink to wash her hands. She turned to grab the towel, but stopped when she felt a movement she wasn't certain of… and then it happened. A gush of fluid came rushing out from in between her legs.

She took a deep breath trying to process what had just happened. "Derek!" she yelled, afraid to move.

It was only seconds before Derek burst through the bathroom door. "You okay?"

She gave him a small smile. She watched as he looked down between her legs and then back up to her face, his eyes wider than she had ever seen them before. "Holy shit!"

She laughed and then shook her head. "I think it's time, baby."

Derek ran out of the room, grabbing her overnight bag they had packed a few days before. He donned some clothes and rushed downstairs to put the bag in the car.

Penelope could hear Derek running around like crazy as she grabbed the towel to clean herself off. She then walked casually into the bedroom to find some clothes to put on. She nearly bust out laughing when she heard the front door slam and then the car start. It was only a few moments before she heard the front door open again and then Derek appeared in the bedroom.

"Forgot something, Handsome?" she teased.

Derek sheepishly looked at her, and then moved to help her finish getting dressed. "They didn't talk about this in the baby classes," he said.

"Yes, they did," she laughed. "You were just to busy trying to show off in front of the other dads."

Derek smiled as he picked her up and carried her out to the car.

"I can walk," she protested.

"I know," he remarked.

He placed her into the car and made sure they had everything they needed. Once he was seated in the driver's side he turned to his wife. "Are you ready to go have our baby?"

She nodded happily at him. "More than ready."

He brought her hand up to kiss before driving off.

XXXX

"He's beautiful," Derek said as he held his son tightly in his arms. Thankfully Penelope was not in labor for a tremendous amount of time. After they got there, everything seemed to move fairly fast.

At 4:32 in the morning Dr. Thomas had helped bring their little boy into the world. He was perfect at six pounds four ounces and twenty-two centimeters long.

"My turn," Penelope said weakly, looking at her husband cradling their son in his arms.

Derek smiled as he brought the baby over to her. "Here's your Mommy," he said, before placing him on her chest.

"The team should be he any moment," Penelope said, moving the baby. "I'm going to try and feed him again before they come in."

Derek nodded and watched in amazement as the little baby instinctively opened his mouth in search of nourishment from his mother. Derek never thought he could be happier than he was at this moment.

About ten minutes later, his phone went off signaling that the team had arrived. "Team's here, Pen. You good if they come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Give me a second." She moved their son and then covered herself up again. "How do I look?" she asked.

"As beautiful as ever," he responded leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go grab them."

After a few "congratulations" and "that a boy's" Derek brought the team to the room. Penelope was lying on the bed, their son in her arms. He walked over and proceeded to pick him up and move him so everyone could meet him.

He held up his son, so everyone could see. "Hey everyone, I'd like you to meet Matthew Fox Morgan,"

"Aww, he's beautiful," JJ said, brushing her finger across his cheek.

"He really is," Rossi remarked, looking at the baby as well.

The rest of the team hovered around the baby as Will moved over to the bed. "How you feeling, Pen?"

Penelope smiled at him, then looked at Derek holding Matthew bouncing him slightly. "I don't think I have ever felt better."


	12. Epilogue

**AN: Well, our time has come to an end for this angst filled story. I sure had a blast writing it, and I hope you all had a good time reading it. I will always have a happy ending for our favorite couple, even if there are a ton of bumps along the way.**

 **I was to thank each and every one of you. You all are the reasons I continue to write. Without your support I would have given up a long time ago. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **PS Don't forget voting is still going on for the Profiler's Choice Awards.**

* * *

Epilogue

 _Two Years Later_

Penelope placed a freshly made cup of coffee in front of her guest. It had been a long week for her. She had so much to do before her leave started, she was nearly running crazy trying to get everything done in time. She apparently missed signing some leave of absence forms, so Hotch had offered to bring them by.

"Sorry about not signing these at work," Penelope said as she picked up the papers ready to scribble her name.

"It's not a problem, Garcia. I mean, Morgan. I mean…it's not a problem," Hotch said with a smile.

"You'd think after three years you'd know how to address me, Bossman." Penelope looked up, smirking at him.

"You would think," he said taking a sip of his coffee. "Where are Morgan and Matthew?"

Penelope got up from her seat and moved over to the fridge looking for something. "Matthew is taking a nap and Derek went out to the store. He should be back any moment."

As if on cue, Derek walked through the front door, some bags in hand. "Hey, pretty momma," he said, kissing her cheek. He then turned to Hotch. "Hey Hotch, what are you doing here?"

"Morning, Morgan. I needed to bring by Penelope's leave paperwork. There are some additional pages that needed to be signed," Hotch explained.

Derek looked towards is wife with a smile. "And you got him to come all the way here to sign them. I see your power extends beyond me."

Penelope crinkled her nose and smiled. "He offered."

Derek shook his head, with a laugh before bending down to place a kiss on his very pregnant wife's belly. "Were you good for Mommy while I was gone?"

Penelope held on to her husband's head brushing it lightly. "She was good. Matthew's sleeping. Would you mind going to wake him up. You know he will be uber cranky if he wakes up and he finds his Uncle Aaron was here and he didn't get to say hello."

"Sure thing, Baby Girl," Derek said, moving to kiss her lightly before departing from the kitchen.

"You don't need to wake Matthew up on my account," Hotch said, leaning back in the chair.

"You would think that. The second he wakes up he'll smell that you were here and then he'll throw a tantrum that he didn't get to see you. He's like a blood hound. I don't know how he figures it out but he does. Monday Derek put him to bed for a nap before Will and JJ came over to drop some stuff up…" she shook her head. "When he woke up would have thought we murdered his dog or something. He ran around screaming a crying for an hour, saying we didn't let him see his Aunt and Uncle. Thank God Henry wasn't with them."

Hotch smirked before saying, "And you are sure you are ready for a newborn?"

She shrugged smiling wide as she placed her hand on her belly. "More than ready. I can't believe she'll be here soon."

"Who's gonna be here soon, Mommy?" Matthew said as him and Derek made their way into the kitchen. Matthew promptly on his hip. "Uncle Aaron!" He beamed.

Matthew squirmed to get down so he could see his uncle.

"Mommy is talking about your sister buddy," Derek said as he placed his son down. Matthew moved over to Hotch climbing up onto his lap ignoring his father.

"Hi, Uncle Aaron."

"Good morning, Matthew."

Matthew absently started playing with Hotch's collar as Derek moved over to the coffee. Penelope couldn't help but smile at the interactions. This was what her life had come to. She had a loving husband, a beautiful energetic son and was pregnant with a daughter now. Her team supported her though everything, from the moment she found out she was pregnant to that whole fiasco with Derek in the beginning. They all stood by her side, making her feel loved and a part of a family.

Although Matthew Fox wasn't Derek biological child, Derek still treated him as if he were. No one other than the small group at the BAU new the truth. No one ever questioned it though. Matthew looked like Derek as much as he looked like Penelope.

After that day in the diner, she had never run back into her "one night stand" and she was glad for that. Matthew was amazing, he was perfect in so many ways. Derek was a wonderful father to him, and an amazing husband to her. He catered to her every whim.

Derek was perfect. The most perfect man she had ever met. They were a loving family. A family that soon enough was about to grow by one more. She placed her hand on her belly rubbing small circles.

"I love you." She looked up to see Derek, staring at her as he leaned across the counter.

"I love you, too, Hot Stuff," she said as she smiled at him. Everything was perfect. Her life was finally as she always wanted to be.

"I love you, too, Mommy!" Matthew said, bouncing on Hotch's lap. "Oh and you, too, Daddy. Oh, and you, too, Uncle Aaron."

All three of the laughed as Matthew happily bounced and played.

She walked over to stand next to Derek as his arm instinctively went around her. There was no greater feeling in the world to her. This was the man that she loved. The man that gave her this beautiful family. She looked up into his eyes and and was greeted with what she saw every day.

Love.

* * *

 _AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you for sticking with me. I'll have more updates on others soon._

 _Love,_

 _PolHop_


End file.
